the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Quiet
The Quiet aka Gone Cold — First occurred in Angels' Blood. Introduction The Quiet, was a consequence of using large amounts of certain Archangelic powers. During the Quiet An archangel would be ruled by a part of his or her brain that had never known mercy and never would.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 The Quiet is a cold, inhumanly emotionless state caused by a specific use of his power.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 About Species * Archangel Known Archangels gone to The Quiet * Raphael Powers / Abilities / Skills * Characteristics / Attributes * once he went cold, he saw things in a different light and could change many decisions already made. Physical Description / Features * Other Details * Raphael made sure not to schedule anything that could turn destructive during these periods.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Raphael * Elena * Sending * Archangel * Dmitri Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Raphael does a Sending to talk to Lijuan. The use of that much power will put him in the Quiet.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Raph stood outstide Sara's home in Glamour. Inner voice told him to kill Sara, but a slightly more rational voice weighed the consequences of vampire going amok. He recalled feeling remorse for what he did to Germaine, that he'd gone too far. In the Quiet, he thought that was a ridiculous emotion. He was an archangel. The voice told him kill her child in front of her, and in front of Elena.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 16 Raphael had never liked what he became in the Quiet.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 talking to Sara, he's aware that he forced this woman to betray one of her deepest loyalties—the scales were not close to even.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 2. Archangel's Kiss Raph remembers that a year ago, while in the quiet, he threatened a parent with their child's life— ed up the life of a mortal child like so much grain. It was a stain on his soul, a crime for which he'd never seek forgiveness—because it was unforgiveable. But never again would he hold a child's life as ransom.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Elena worried that Raph might go into the Quiet again—worried for what the Quiet might take from him if he fell into it again.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 Elena asks if he'll ever go Quiet again. he answered: "The need would have to be very great." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 23 Elena went into something like the Quiet after Venom taunted her with words similar to Slater Patalis.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 3. Archangel's Consort 6. Archangel's Legion Quotes : he became something far closer to the monster that lurked in his heart, in the hearts of all archangels. Power was a drug and it didn't only corrupt, it destroyed. It was during one of these Quiet periods that he'd punished the vampire who had ended up in Times Square.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 : "If a naked blade could speak, that's what it would sound like." — Sara about Raphael in the Quiet. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 : "Word is that Raphael's gone cold." — Harrison Ling Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 * "But I can give you this-he wasn't acting normal. You know how good I am with voices. It was different-flat, toneless . . . cold. Not angry, not anything, just cold." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 : "And why are your eyes so . . . cold?" That word again. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 : When he was being his normal arrogant, lethal-as-hell self, there was a pulse of sexual attraction between them that scrambled her usual defenses. But this man-this cold, cold man with death in his eyes . . . Her hand closed on the butt of the gun.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 : He'd done unconscionable things in the Quiet, crossed an inviolable line when he forced this woman to betray one of her deepest loyalties. — Raphael about himself Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 : Everything went cold, quiet. She was no longer aware of the taunting heat in Venom's eyes, the light layer of snow on the ground, Galen's watchful presence. All she knew was the hunt.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 : "It was like I was a different person. Not even that - like I was a machine focused on only one thing." ... "It sounds like the Quiet." — Elena, Raphael Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 : Elena shivered at the memory of what he'd become in the Quiet, the soulless creature who'd treated human lives like so many effortlessly snuffed out flames. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 29 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Events, Processes and States of Being Category:Powers